Way back home
by Valouw
Summary: "Qui l'aurait crû en voyant le petit Neville âgé de onze ans, sa grenouille ridicule à la main, l'air peureux, maladroit comme pas deux, balbutiant lamentablement, geignant pour un oui, pour un non,  ...  qu'il deviendrait ainsi ?"  Neville/Hannah


**Disclaimer :** JKR pour l'univers et tout ce que vous reconnaîtrez, lui appartenant.

* * *

**Way back home**

* * *

**Février 1999, Londres.**

Mordillant machinalement le bout de sa plume, Hannah Abbott contemplait rêveusement les rares personnes qui avaient échouées dans l'atmosphère un peu miteuse du Chaudron Baveur, où elle exerçait comme serveuse depuis quelques mois déjà.

La blonde à l'éternelle natte avait toujours adoré se laisser aller aux délices de l'imagination depuis son enfance ; et la mort brutale de sa mère, alors qu'elle n'avait que seize ans, avait augmenté ce penchant envahissant. Imaginer lui permettait d'oublier, oui, imaginer lui avait permis d'oublier. Peu à peu. Un vrai remède à son mal de vivre des trois dernières années. Et elle observait les gens passer, leur inventait une vie, des problèmes, essayait de distinguer ce qu'ils cachaient derrière leurs sourires, leurs yeux embués, leurs rires, leurs tremblements.

N'ayant pas pu retourner à Poudlard, et ne voulant pas vraiment y remettre les pieds, Hannah avait réussi à dégoter ce petit boulot de serveuse au Chaudron Baveur peu après la chute du mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps, et s'y était attachée. Elle connaissait dorénavant tous les habitués du bar sorcier le plus célèbre de tout Londres, et ils étaient un peu devenus comme une seconde famille, sa mère étant décédée, et son père interné après les épreuves trop difficiles qu'ils avaient enduré tous les deux ces dernières années, et plus principalement par quelques séances de torture que Bellatrix Lestrange lui avait infligé à une de leurs rencontres. Juste par pur plaisir sadique.

Et parfois, elle revoyait quelques anciens camarades de sa promotion qui passaient par le Chaudron Baveur et qui, à chaque fois, s'étonnaient de voir Hannah serveuse à plein temps dans cet endroit et non faisant de quelconques études à côté. La brave petite Poufsouffle n'était pas allée bien loin, se disaient-ils. Une simple serveuse...

Mais elle aimait sa vie ici, elle aimait ne pas avoir à se torturer l'esprit face à des bouquins poussiéreux, des parchemins, un encrier et une plume. Étudier n'avait jamais été son occupation favorite, et après la Guerre, elle avait décidé qu'elle allait vivre un peu pour elle, profiter de la vie sans chercher à obtenir une reconnaissance professionnelle importante. Le Chaudron Baveur était l'endroit parfait où continuer sa vie légèrement nomade, et ce bar était sans nul doute le centre sorcier de Londres, l'accès à leur monde, le point de rencontre des sorciers dans le monde moldu.

Et puis, elle avait toujours gardé le contact avec ses meilleurs amis, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones et Justin Flinch-Fletchy. Leur petit groupe était resté soudé malgré leur lourd passé et la fuite de certains d'entre eux comme Justin et elle-même, et quant aux autres Poufsouffles de leur promotion, ils s'étaient éparpillés dans le reste de l'Angleterre, sauf Wayne Hopkins qui s'était exilé d'une certaine manière en Australie.

-Hannah, je pourrais avoir une autre Bierraubeurre s'il te plaît ! Lança un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, un habitué nommé Gilbert qui adorait taquiner Hannah en lui demandant tous les jours à chacun de ses passages de l'épouser et de s'enfuir avec lui à Bora-Bora. Pure utopie de sa part, Hannah adorait avoir les joues rosies par le froid et pour rien au monde, ne quitterait son Londres pluvieux.

-Tout de suite Gil', répondit la jeune blonde d'à peine dix-huit ans, avec un grand sourire.

Tout en préparant la Bierraubeurre de Gilbert, Hannah rêvassait à ce quoi devait ressembler le cinquantenaire plus jeune, à Poudlard, s'amusant et étudiant comme tout étudiant sorcier qui se respecte. Quels projets avait-il ? Était-il fou amoureux de la plus jolie fille de l'école ou bien au contraire avait-il été séduit par le charme discret du rat de bibliothèque de sa promotion ? Où avait-il rencontré sa femme ? Était-elle encore seulement en vie ? Avait-il des enfants ?

Au Chaudron Baveur, elle connaissait tous les habitués, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle connaissait leur vie. Dès qu'ils posaient un pied dans le bar, il lui semblait qu'ils se débarrassaient de leurs préoccupations quotidiennes, de leur passé, tragique ou non, et de leur vie tout simplement. Ils étaient uniquement Gilbert, Henry, Andrew, Lucinda, Mary, Paulo, des personnes comme les autres, et personne ne les jugeait. Ils pouvaient être vraiment eux-même.

-Hannah, tu peux assurer le service ce soir ou tu as des courses à faire ? Demanda Tom, le patron du Chaudron Baveur, en posant paternellement une main sur l'épaule d'Hannah.

Tom et Hannah, c'était une belle histoire d'amour père-fille. Elle était seule, désespérée, perdue, s'était assise quelques mois plus tôt à une table du Chaudron Baveur, et Tom avait vu une petite fille de dix-sept ans marquée par la Guerre, ses cheveux blonds ternes attachés en une natte emmêlée, sa peau trop pâle et sa taille trop mince. Et il lui semblait avoir trouvé en elle celle qui aurait pu être sa propre fille ; et en quelques phrases échangées, il l'avait engagée comme serveuse, lui avait donné une chambre et veillait sur elle en un vrai papa poule. Hannah Abbott était devenue comme sa fille, et elle le considérait comme un second père.

-Non je peux, ne t'inquiète pas Tom, je prendrais juste ma soirée demain, j'ai promis à Susan, Justin et Ernie que je les retrouverai pour passer un moment avec eux, … comme avant.

Hannah trembla rien que d'y penser. Avant, oui, avant, tout était plus simple, plus lumineux. Et puis Voldemort était revenu, sa mère était morte, et rien n'avait plus été comme avant.

-Rien ne sera plus comme avant, ma petite, répliqua d'une voix éraillée Tom, en lui posant un baiser réconfortant sur le front.

-Je sais, Tom, mais eux j'ai réussi à les garder malgré tout, et ça, rien ne pourra le changer.

Et la blonde retrouva le sourire, caressa distraitement sa natte posée sur son épaule, et apporta à Gilbert sa Bierraubeurre sur un plateau, le coeur au bord des lèvres, la tête à l'envers et sa respiration hésitante.

Évoquer simplement la Guerre et les changements qu'elle avait entraînés lui donnait toujours cette réaction, et l'ancienne Poufsouffle se promettait à chaque fois, sans succès, de dépasser tout ça. Et seule une cigarette lui permettait un instant d'apaisement, de détente. Dès que la nicotine emplissait ses poumons, Hannah se sentait mieux, beaucoup mieux. Une sale habitude qui ne la quittait plus depuis la mort de sa mère, fumeuse également, une née-moldue. Étrangement, fumer lui permettait d'imaginer que sa mère était toujours près d'elle, à lui faire sa natte en chantonnant doucement, en écoutant ses histoires d'amour d'adolescente, à les commenter toujours très objectivement et à être là pour elle, dans n'importe quelle situation.

Puis, elle avertit Tom qu'elle sortait un instant ; pause clope. Hannah prit son manteau accroché derrière le bar, et s'engouffra dans la sortie côté moldu. Il faisait encore un peu froid même si on était loin de la température des mois précédents et Hannah avait toujours été légèrement frileuse bien qu'elle adorât le froid, la neige et tout ce qui faisait l'hiver. Dès que les températures descendaient en-dessous de 10°C, ses joues se rosissaient et ses yeux gris devenaient plus pétillants, comme de l'argent en fusion.

Et pendant qu'elle expirait lentement des volutes de fumée, appréciant la semi-libération que lui offrait sa cigarette, un homme de son âge environ passa près d'elle, voulant sûrement rentrer dans le Chaudron Baveur. L'obscurité ne lui permettait pas de voir son visage, mais il était grand, très grand, sûrement dans les un mètre quatre-vingt dix, et ses cheveux étaient indiscutablement sombres. Sa cape était un peu usée et son jean à quelques endroits était couvert d'un mélange de terre et de poussière ; sûrement un voyageur, pensa Hannah.

Mais le voyageur inconnu se retourna vers elle, l'air hésitant. Peut-être voulait-il s'assurer qu'il était devant le bon bar et que c'était bien là qu'une porte sur le monde sorcier londonien était ouverte ? Hannah s'arma de son plus beau sourire, l'inconnu en question avait l'air d'être plutôt bel homme, dans le noir.

-Hannah... Hannah Abbott ?

Hannah sursauta. Il la connaissait, et d'un coup de baguette, elle éclaira le visage de l'inconnu aux cheveux sombres avant de le reconnaître enfin. Ce visage lunaire, ces grands yeux bruns brillants, ce sourire un peu rêveur, cette silhouette dégingandée ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Neville Londubat, un ancien Gryffondor de son année, le leader de l'AD pendant l'année Noire, le courageux qui avait tranché la gorge du serpent de Voldemort avec l'épée de Godric Gryffondor lui-même d'après ce que lui avait narré Ernie et Susan de la Bataille de Poudlard, n'y étant pas ce soir-là.

-Neville, ça faisait longtemps, murmura Hannah en écrasant de son talon son mégot.

Oui, longtemps. Ils auraient même dit de longues années avec ce qu'ils avaient vécu, chacun de leur côté ; mais en réalité, ça faisait à peine deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et Hannah était étonnée que Neville l'ait reconnue. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlés même s'ils avaient tous les deux fait partie de l'AD et malgré leur passion commune pour la Botanique, ils ne pouvaient pas se qualifier d'amis, mais tout juste de connaissances vagues de Poudlard, Neville n'ayant jamais vraiment pu adresser la parole à une autre fille qu'une Gryffondor de son année. Trop timide, trop maladroit, trop balbutiant. Jusqu'à sa dernière année néanmoins où il avait vraiment changé.

Mais Hannah n'en avait jamais rien vu et il lui tardait un peu de voir comment le lourdaud de Gryffondor s'était retrouvé aussi mature, aussi courageux, aussi déterminé. Une vraie légende à Poudlard dorénavant, presque autant qu'Harry Potter lui-même.

Et puis physiquement, il n'était plus le petit garçon grassouillet qu'elle avait connu à seize ans ; Neville était devenu très grand et arborait une forme physique impeccable. Était-il en train de faire des études d'Auror ? Probable après tout ce qu'il avait fait lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard.

Un vrai homme au final. Son visage avait pris de la maturité, même s'il conservait cette forme lunaire si caractéristique de Neville, et une cicatrice zébrait sa joue gauche, rosâtre. Rien que de l'observer, Hannah eut des frissons ; se demander comment il avait eu cette marque lui faisait penser à tout ce qu'elle avait évité en ne revenant pas à Poudlard lorsque Rogue en était le directeur.

-Qu'est ce que tu deviens Hannah ? Demanda aimablement Neville, avec un léger sourire.

Elle n'hésita pas un instant à répondre ; que Neville la juge idiote et incapable par la suite, tant pis. Elle assumait les choix qu'elle avait fait et en était fière.

-Je suis serveuse au Chaudron Baveur, répondit celle-ci, la tête haute, un sourire arrogant à ses lèvres rosies par le froid.

Si Neville en était surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître ; bien au contraire, il hocha la tête, compréhensif et amusé sûrement par le ton sur lequel elle avait dit cela. Comme si elle allait lui arracher les yeux si il se permettait de faire une remarque péjorative là-dessus.

-Le Chaudron Baveur est un point stratégique du monde sorcier. C'est un bon choix, se borna à commenter Neville, d'un ton assez neutre.

-Et toi ? Demanda Hannah du bout des lèvres, légèrement mortifiée d'avoir été aussi brutale quand elle avait dit ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie.

Neville Londubat n'avait jamais été du genre à juger les gens, bien au contraire, et elle se demandait quelle mouche l'avait piquée. D'habitude, elle était douce, aimable et d'un coup, elle se retrouvait à agresser verbalement ses anciennes camarades de Poudlard.

-Je fais des études de Botanique à l'université de Liverpool, j'ai déjà eu ma première année, répondit gaiement Neville, ses yeux bruns s'illuminant dès qu'il avait prononcé le mot « Botanique ».

D'autant qu'elle se souvienne, Neville n'était pas seulement passionné de Botanique, mais complètement féru. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il en ait décidé de faire sa spécialité et qu'il ait obtenu un physique « correct » : il devait déjà avoir fait quelques stages ou recherches sur le terrain pour valider sa première année.

-Intéressant, ... tu dois beaucoup aimer.

Pour toute réponse, Hannah n'eut qu'un grand sourire de l'ancien Rouge et Or. Bien sûr qu'il aimait ce qu'il faisait, idiote, se morigéna-t-elle mentalement.

-Tu sais si le Chaudron Baveur a une chambre de libre pour la nuit ? Je suis de passage sur Londres ce soir et je ne voulais déranger aucun de mes amis, avoua Neville du bout des lèvres.

Elle sursauta faiblement, disait-il la vérité ? Ne voulait-il pas les déranger ou bien ces derniers n'avaient pas voulu lui prêter un toit pour une nuit sur Londres ? De ce qu'elle savait, Harry Potter n'habitait pas à Londres, Ginny Weasley non plus, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley résidaient à Plymouth, et Luna Lovegood parcourait le monde à la recherche des Ronflaks Cornus. Qui aurait pu l'héberger ? Seamus Finnigan ? Dean Thomas ? Une des jumelles Patil ? Lavande Brown ? Qui avait été assez proche de Neville au final pour se targuer d'être son ami ? Sûrement eux. Les Gryffondor de son année étaient les seuls à pouvoir se qualifier ainsi et quelques rares rebelles de l'AD, les plus actifs, les plus suicidaires pouvaient également prétendre à l'amitié de Neville Londubat, devenu un vrai homme en une année à peine.

Qui l'aurait crû en voyant le petit Neville âgé de onze ans, sa grenouille ridicule à la main, l'air peureux, maladroit comme pas deux, balbutiant lamentablement, geignant pour un oui, pour un non, et d'une mémoire affreusement défaillante, qu'il deviendrait ainsi ? Courageux, mature, ayant confiance en lui, en leur cause, en leur rébellion, rassurant, sécurisant ; qui aurait cru que Neville deviendrait un pilier pour eux tous à Poudlard ? Londubat, le nul. Londubat, le leader. Quel contraste entre ces deux hommes, qu'Hannah peinait à croire qu'il s'agisse du même Neville.

-Oui, nous avons des chambres de libre pour ce soir, répondit Hannah avant d'ajouter en plantant ses yeux bleus dans les iris caramélisés de Neville : Tu sais, tu méritais vraiment ta place à Gryffondor.

Il y eut un silence gêné durant lequel Neville se balançait légèrement sur ses jambes, ne sachant sûrement pas quoi dire à part un simple « Merci ». Mais il aurait voulu dire tellement plus ; Hannah Abbott était peut-être une simple ancienne condisciple de Poudlard, ce qu'elle lui disait là, un an après les faits, n'ayant même pas vu de ses propres yeux son changement radical, le touchait plus qu'il n'aurait pu le dire. Beaucoup lui avait déjà dit ça précédemment, oui, il méritait sa place à Gryffondor, oui, il avait été courageux, presque suicidaire, mais personne n'avait compris que c'était parce qu'il était sûrement un de ceux qui avaient le plus à perdre, parce qu'il était de Sang-Pur, parce que si Voldemort gagnait cette guerre, ses parents auraient été perdu la raison pour rien, parce que leur combat avait été aussi le sien, et qu'il voulait leur montrer à tous qu'il était digne de Frank et Alice Londubat, digne d'être à Gryffondor, d'être un ami d'Harry Potter ; il voulait leur montrer qu'il n'était peut-être pas doué dans les cours en général, mais qu'il y avait plus que ça derrière son prénom. Et puis, il était révolté par les idéaux que prônaient les Mangemorts et Voldemort ; il était révolté et voulait se battre pour éradiquer cette opinion sordide. Avoir vu comment se comportaient les Carrow avec les élèves lui avait soulevé le coeur, lui avait insufflé du poison dans les veines, lui avait tordu les intestins, et il n'avait pu se résoudre à seulement regarder ça sans rien faire, sans réagir. Il n'avait pas pu, et c'était comme cela, aidé par Ginny et Luna, qu'il avait redonné un nouveau souffle à l'AD. L'Armée de Dumbledore était renée lors de sa septième année.

-Suis-moi, je vais te donner une chambre, fit Hannah en entrant dans le Chaudron Baveur, en interrompant le flot de pensées de Neville.

Neville hocha la tête et se remit les idées en place ; ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à la Guerre, trop occupé à se concentrer sur la Botanique et tout ce qui en découlait. Pour oublier un peu, il devait l'avouer. Les tortures régulières infligées par les Carrow n'avaient pas été tendres, et il en gardait plusieurs séquelles sur le corps. Des cicatrices de la largeur de son dos, sur sa poitrine, et sur le visage également.

-Merci Hannah, la remercia Neville quand ils furent arrivés devant la porte d'une chambre inoccupée et qui allait devenir celle de Neville le temps d'une nuit. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.

-A moi aussi, lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire, allant parfaitement avec les mèches blondes innocentes qui s'étaient glissées hors de sa natte et que Neville mourrait d'envie de ranger derrière l'oreille non percée d'Hannah.

Mais il ne préféra pas tenter le diable, et après tout, il ne restait qu'une nuit sur Londres pour repartir ensuite sur le terrain.

-Bonne nuit Hannah.

-Bonne nuit Neville, répondit-elle doucement avant de tourner les talons et de prendre une profonde inspiration en redescendant les escaliers.

Tom la regarda un instant, interrogateur, mais un sourire sincère de la blonde l'empêcha de poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Bien entendu, Tom avait reconnu Neville Londubat, dont la photo avait été largement diffusée également après les évènements de mai 1998, et se demandait ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire, tous les deux, anciens étudiants à Poudlard de la promotion 1991-1998.

Le lendemain, Hannah se réveilla pour commencer son service du matin ; Neville était déjà parti.

**:.:**

**Juin 2000, Londres.**

Sa jugulaire palpitant fébrilement, Neville poussa les portes du Chaudron Baveur. Il avait rendez-vous avec Harry dans _le_ bar sorcier qu'il cherchait tellement à éviter depuis qu'il était rentré du Nouveau-Mexique, quelques semaines plus tôt, et c'est avec appréhension qu'il fit quelques pas.

Un coup d'oeil rapide de la salle lui fit reconnaître que, bien entendu, Harry n'était pas encore arrivé et le Londubat se mit à déplorer une fois de plus le manque de ponctualité de leur Héros.

Mais l'absence de chevelure blonde au comptoir l'apaisa ; un an et des poussières plus tôt, il était venu passer la nuit au Chaudron Baveur et avait retrouvé une ancienne condisciple, Hannah Abbott, une jolie blonde à l'air candide qui était à Poufsouffle, qui l'avait attiré plus que de raison et à qui il n'avait même pas dit au revoir correctement le lendemain matin, étant parti comme un voleur.

D'ailleurs, il avait du patienter deux bonnes heures sur le Chemin de Traverse, à la terrasse du glacier, en attendant que Gringotts veuille bien ouvrir. Deux heures à se morigéner sur la façon dont il avait agi ; mais il n'avait jamais pensé la recroiser de sitôt et avait finalement pu se calmer.

Le problème maintenant était qu'Harry avait insisté pour le voir au Chaudron Baveur, et non autre part, et que Neville ne pouvait rien lui refuser. C'était Harry Potter quand même, et puis il était celui qui avait fait d'une certaine manière l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Harry était son ami et Neville Londubat, à son grand regret, n'avait jamais rien pu refuser à ses amis si bien entendu, il ne s'agissait pas d'un détournement des règles, comme en première année où il avait essayé d'empêcher Harry, Hermione et Ron de sortir de la Salle Commune après le couvre-feu.

-Bonjour ! Lança une voix féminine, enjouée, provoquant des frissons dans la nuque du jeune diplômé en Botanique.

Heureusement, il s'était assis dans un coin de la salle, un peu à l'écart, et que la tête penchée sur le café qu'une jeune et jolie sorcière de dix-sept ans, qui devait faire un petit boulot pour se payer ses études, lui avait servi en arrivant, ses cheveux d'un châtain foncé qui, désormais, lui flattaient les épaules, lui tombant sur le visage, Hannah ne pourrait pas le reconnaître et ne pas s'attarder sur lui.

En effet, elle passa devant lui sans le voir, et déposa son sac et son manteau derrière le comptoir avant de venir saluer la serveuse gaiement. Du coin de l'oeil, Neville observa quels changements avaient pu se produire en plus d'un an chez la jolie blonde qui comptait maintenant sûrement vingt années derrière elle. Toujours la même éternelle natte blonde sur le côté, qui tombait agréablement sur son épaule gauche, dénudée, toujours le même sourire rafraîchissant, la bouche charnue et mouvante qui s'entrouvrait sur des dents droites et blanches, toujours le même teint pâle, diaphane presque, envoûtant.

Il lui semblait qu'elle avait pris quelques kilos, mais ça ne lui allait que mieux ; Neville avait toujours détesté les femmes trop minces.

-Ah, Neville !

Le jeune brun se prit la tête dans les mains et maudit son ami d'être aussi expansif depuis quelques temps déjà ; le Harry morose et toujours un peu déprimé, pensant sans cesse à sa propre mort, avait laissé place à un Harry libéré de cette lourde et pesante menace, et depuis il mordait la vie à pleines dents, accompagné de la pétulante Ginny, pour qui Neville avait eu un béguin en quatrième année, avant de se rendre compte qu'il considérait plus la jeune rousse comme une jeune soeur attachante, une meilleure amie presque, qu'une potentielle petite copine.

Hannah, bien entendu, à l'évocation de ce prénom, se retourna vers lui et Harry, qui venait de s'installer à sa table, et eut un sourire absent avant de se diriger vers eux pour leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient prendre. Et pour les saluer aussi, à la même occasion.

-Londubat, Potter, quelle bonne surprise. Qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

-Hannah Abbott ? Quel plaisir de te revoir ! La salua Harry en l'enlaçant brusquement entre ses bras, avant de lui sourire amicalement.

Si elle fut choquée de cette brusque embrassade de la part du héros avec qui elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à Poudlard, Hannah n'en laissa rien paraître, et continua à sourire facticement avant de tourner la tête vers Neville, plus sèchement.

-Salut Hannah, un an non ? Tenta Neville, gêné.

-Plus. Je vous sers quoi ?

Neville haussa un sourcil avant de se replonger dans son café, en marmonnant qu'il était déjà servi ; Harry commanda lui aussi un café avant de se tourner vers Neville quand Hannah tourna les talons.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi Abbott a l'air de t'en vouloir, Neville ? Demanda Harry, clairement amusé, ses yeux émeraudes pétillant de malice contenue.

-Pour rien Harry, pour rien, souffla Neville, en prenant une gorgée de café brûlante, qui lui laissa un goût d'amertume dans la gorge.

Elle lui en voulait pour la dernière fois, c'était très clair, mais cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas jouer la carte de la lâcheté. La blonde lui avait beaucoup plu et il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de tenter sa chance maintenant, dès qu'il aurait fini de parler avec Harry. Et même si elle lui en voulait et était remontée contre sa personne, elle n'allait pas décemment lui refuser un verre, … si ?

-Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu me parler, Neville ?

Le jeune homme se re-concentra sur le sujet de leur entrevue, et commença à expliquer à son ami ses raisons. Harry était le premier informé de tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard, ayant gardé de très bons liens avec le professeur McGonagall, et Neville voulait d'abord tâter le terrain avec lui.

Car Neville avait un rêve : devenir professeur de Botanique à Poudlard.

**:.:**

**Juillet 2000, Londres.**

Contemplant le sol, dans un état second, ses jambes repliées vers elle, Hannah essuya brusquement ses larmes.

Son petit ami venait de la quitter brutalement, après lui avoir annoncé qu'il avait commencé à la tromper seulement deux mois après le début de leur relation, alors qu'ils avaient passé sept mois ensemble ; sept mois qu'Hannah avait bénis, venaient de s'envoler en fumée. Cinq mois de mensonges, cinq mois de tromperies, cinq mois où elle avait cru qu'elle avait enfin trouvé le bon homme.

Et dire que seulement un mois plus tôt, Neville Londubat lui demandait si elle voulait venir prendre un verre avec lui après son service et qu'elle avait refusé, par orgueil certes, mais également parce qu'elle était fidèle et qu'elle croyait aimer Elliott, qui, lui, n'avait pas hésité un instant à aller prendre un verre avec d'autres filles et ce qui en découlait.

Envoyer un hibou à Susan ? Non, ça la dérangerait et puis Ernie et elle filaient le parfait amour, elle n'allait pas les déranger avec ses chagrins amoureux pitoyables et inutiles.

Et puis, Hannah se devait de relativiser. En trois ans, elle était devenue l'adjointe de Tom, et une partie du Chaudron Baveur ainsi lui appartenait. Tom avait fait d'elle son associée, et l'ancienne Poufsouffle se rendait compte de la chance qu'elle avait eu d'être tombée sur un homme aussi gentil et loyal.

Son père était sorti un an plus tôt de l'hôpital et appréciait les dernières années de sa vie dans une petite maison en campagne qu'Hannah lui avait acheté grâce à ses économies. Il était de nouveau redevenu lui-même, parlait de retravailler, de voyager, découvrir de nouvelles choses, et Hannah l'encourageait dans cette voie ; c'était plus que ce qu'elle avait espéré.

Et elle devait se réjouir de tout cela, Elliott n'avait été qu'une page de sa vie qu'elle devait tourner, et tout irait pour le mieux. Il ne tenait qu'à elle de profiter de la vie, d'éviter les hommes infidèles et déloyaux, et de garder ses amis.

Il fallait bien avoir des expériences malheureuses pour voir le bonheur quand il se présentait à votre porte.

**:.:**

**Juillet 2000, Écosse.**

Tapotant du pied nerveusement, Neville attendait devant la porte du bureau de la directrice de Poudlard. McGonagall lui avait accordé un rendez-vous, et il lui tardait de pouvoir se présenter devant elle, son diplôme de maîtrise en Botanique en main, demandant le poste de professeur de Botanique qui allait se libérer sous peu.

-Londubat, entrez, entendit-il derrière la porte.

Soufflant un bon coup, expirant toute sa nervosité, toute son appréhension, Neville entra et eut un sourire ému en voyant son ancienne professeur de Métamorphose, qui malgré ses remontrances, l'avait toujours aidé à aller plus loin, à se dépasser, et avec qui il avait loué un lien un peu particulier grâce à leur rébellion durant l'Année Noire.

-Bonjour professeur, la salua Neville, un peu maladroitement.

Rien n'y faisait, Minerva McGonagall était toujours aussi impressionnante.

-Comment allez-vous Neville ? Demanda aimablement McGonagall en lui indiquant d'un signe de main élégant le fauteuil en face de son bureau.

-Très bien et vous ?

-Je me fais vieille, Londubat, répondit simplement son ancien professeur.

-Pour moi, vous êtes toujours la même, professeur, répliqua Neville, prenant plus confiance en lui, avec un petit sourire impertinent.

Elle eut un petit rire avant de rajuster son chignon haut serré un peu coquettement. Un compliment faisait toujours son effet, même à la femme qui avait toujours eu la réputation d'être dure et sévère.

-Que me vaut l'objet de votre visite, Londubat ?

-Je suis venu postuler au poste de professeur de Botanique, s'il est libre, ajouta Neville sachant que le professeur Chourave avait encore quelques belles années devant elle.

McGonagall eut un sourire poli, avant d'avouer à Neville que le professeur Chourave souhaitait encore exercer deux ans avant de prendre sa retraite, et que même si elle devait engager quelqu'un, il n'avait pas encore les qualifications suffisantes. Il avait vingt ans, une maîtrise de Botanique dans son bagage et quelques stages par ci, par là, mais il lui fallait plus, et en deux ans, il pouvait réunir les qualifications nécessaires. Un doctorat en Botanique et une expérience professionnelle donc plus conséquente serait idéale et si il arrivait à avoir ce bagage là dans deux ans, il aurait le poste immédiatement.

Le jeune diplômé acquiesça, comprenant tout à fait les réticences de son ancien professeur et son coeur se gonfla d'espoir à l'idée que s'il travaillait régulièrement et qu'il arrivait à avoir les compétences requises, le poste lui serait acquis sans questions. Il espérait néanmoins qu'aucun candidat ne se présenterait, tout comme lui, à ce poste.

Et le coeur un peu apaisé, même si la déception était présente, réalisant qu'il lui fallait attendre encore deux ans, Neville décida d'aller prendre une Bierraubeurre chez Rosmerta à Pré-au-Lard, retrouver l'ambiance joyeuse et taquine qui avait toujours animé cette auberge.

Mais penser à Rosmerta, qui était la seule tenancière de sa connaissance, lui fit penser à une blonde pétillante qui lui avait avoué être devenue l'associée de Tom au Chaudron Baveur. Hannah Abbott.

Et un autre la possédait, se souvint Neville, amèrement. Il avait prit son courage à deux mains pour lui proposer un verre, et elle l'avait gentillement éconduit, déclarant qu'elle était en couple et que son petit ami pourrait très mal le prendre.

… Qu'importe, il irait au Chaudron Baveur, lui re-proposerait un verre, et si elle utilisait encore le prétexte « J'ai un petit ami jaloux et possessif », il préciserait que ce ne serait qu'entre vieux amis, vieilles connaissances qui se voyaient de temps en temps. Pas de quoi être très jaloux.

Oui, il allait faire ça, maintenant. Et sa décision prise, devant le portail de Poudlard, à l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard, Neville transplana.

**:.:**

**Juillet 2000, Londres.**

Il entra, le menton haut, un sourire distrait aux lèvres, et quand il la vit, les mains sur ses hanches pleines, plaisanter avec un client, son visage lunaire s'éclaira.

Même s'ils se connaissaient que peu, Neville était attiré par la jolie blonde à la natte. Son sourire innocent lui remuait l'estomac, lui faisait chavirer un peu le coeur, et il la savait simple, attachée aux bonnes choses, et loyale envers ceux qu'elle appréciait. Il voulait savoir quel goût avaient ses lèvres, il voulait savoir comment c'était de l'avoir contre lui, nue, ondulante, il voulait savoir tant de choses avec et sur elle.

Pris d'une subite inspiration et d'une poussé de confiance qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible chez lui avec les femmes, le Londubat s'approcha d'Hannah, osa poser une de ses mains sur sa hanche droite, et lui murmurer à l'oreille si elle acceptait enfin de prendre un verre avec lui, faisant fi de son petit copain jaloux.

Hannah, surprise, l'interrogea du regard, des étincelles clairement visibles dans ses yeux et ne pouvant empêcher un sourire béat de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-Le petit copain jaloux ne fait plus partie de mon monde, Londubat, répondit-elle simplement.

-Tant mieux, sourit Neville.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce verre ?

Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'ils étaient observés par toutes les personnes présentes au Chaudron Baveur et que tous attendaient impatiemment la suite. Qu'allait donc répondre Neville ?

Celui-ci fut pris de court par la question, et ses joues s'enflammèrent ; son semblant de confiance s'évapora comme de la glace sous un soleil brûlant, et il balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible, se passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux châtains aux reflets caramels.

-Donc ? S'impatienta Hannah, amusée.

-Parce que, ... parce que, hem, tu me … me plais beaucoup.

Neville eut l'air horrifié par ce qu'il venait de dire à voix haute, devant tout le Chaudron Baveur, mais Hannah était attendrie, attendrie par ce petit bout d'homme qui avait bien changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient connus.

-Toi aussi, tu vois, on peut pas faire plus simple, enchaîna Hannah avant de l'embrasser doucement, sous les sifflets moqueurs et enjoués des personnes présentes.

* * *

Je sais, la suite de Maudites soient les femmes se fait attendre... mais je voulais ABSOLUMENT écrire sur ce couple ! Héhé. J'ai lu très très très peu de choses sur eux (j'en ai même pas le souvenir, pour dire), et j'ai essayé de m'en faire ma propre idée, comment ils se sont revus, comment ils ont été amenés à être ensemble, enfin bref, j'ai essayé en tout cas. Peut-être que je ferai un jour une autre version de leurs retrouvailles, etc.

Un petit avis sur ce truc écrit à la va-vite en quelques heures sur deux jours de week-end sans internet ? x)

Bisous bisous.

Valouw.


End file.
